


Lie down and think of

by lae (tetsurashian)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/lae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to think of a new 'mailman.' In the middle of a makeout session. (Prompt fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie down and think of

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity: Season 4 slightly AU (Sam and Brittany never dated). Blam are dating and during their first heavy make out session, Sam tries to find a new “mailman” (‘cause he can’t use Coach Beiste anymore!) and Blaine notices Sam is somewhere else with his head and he wants to know what’s happening. Afterwards Blaine can’t help but laugh and Sam is surprised in a very pleasant way when Blaine tells him he doesn’t need a cool down.
> 
> Quick thing I wrote out while trying (and failing) to work on CBH sequel. Possibly slightly cracky. lol.

Here’s the thing: Sam likes Blaine.

Like, really, _really_ likes Blaine.

Which made all kinds of sense since, well, they’re dating and all. (After two painful weeks of Sam trying to subtly signal to an oblivious Blaine that he changed his mind about the having feelings for him thing because turns out he had _all the feelings_.) They haven’t been together long, certainly not long enough to have progressed beyond the heavy kisses they share in the car, or Blaine’s room, or in empty classroom, or, well. They’ve been good about avoiding getting frisky below the equator, really, but they’re teenage boys with healthy libidos so it was only a matter of time before an international incident starts happening down there.

Which brings Sam to now.

Again, Sam really, really likes Blaine. And Sam _really, really_ likes making out with Blaine. He’s never been with another guy before, but he really doesn’t mind cupping a strong jaw with the beginnings of afternoon stubble or running his hand across the firm and flat planes of his boyfriend’s back, chest, and sides. The press of Blaine’s compact body against his is also doing _things_ to him, and he knows he’s heading for trouble.

It’s not the first time they’re doing this lying down on Blaine’s bed, but it’s the first time Sam has Blaine underneath him like this - moaning breathily into the Sam’s mouth, hands grasping at the back of Sam’s shirt, and legs tangled interlocked with Sam’s. The longer their makeout session goes, the more heated Sam feels, and it’s like all of his blood is heading down south because his dick starts to fully harden before he even realizes it.

‘A mailman,’ Sam thinks in a panic as Blaine moves to mouth on his neck, ‘I need a mailman.’

He hasn’t needed a mailman in a long time (which in retrospect, sounded kind of sad), and he learned from last time that it’s wrong and disrespectful to use another person as one. Dead cute animals might work, but the last thing he needed was to end up crying because _dead cute animals_. (It’ll definitely chase his hard on away, sure, but most likely at the cost of his dignity. The last thing he wanted was to cry like he did when he watched Bambi with his siblings last year.)

So actual people were out, as were dead cute animals. Thinking about an inanimate object hardly helps him either, because somehow he still manages to relate it to Blaine, who almost makes Sam’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he does this thing with his tongue while they kiss. (Even a goddamn _lamp_ makes him think of Blaine, because there was this one time they were shopping and--)

“Sam?” Blaine murmurs, eyebrows furrowing as he looks up at a dazed and frozen Sam. “Are you okay?” He asks worriedly, “I didn’t go too far did I-”

“Lamps,” Sam blurts out.

“What?” Blaine stares incredulously.

“I mean,” Sam starts to scramble up to his knees but thinks better of it when he realizes it’ll just expose the boner straining against his jeans. He takes care in making sure his crotch is a safe distance from nice, warm, and firm body parts. “It’s fine! I’m fine. I was just.”

“Thinking of lamps, apparently.” Blaine deadpans. “Really, Sam? Are you having a decor crisis?”

As casual as Blaine tries to sound, Sam knows him well enough to hear a hint of confused hurt in his voice. Oh no. It’s kind of like that time with Quinn again, isn’t it? “Oh, _dude_ , no.” Sam insists. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Then you’re not getting off on the thought of _lamps_?” _Instead of_ me, goes unsaid.

Sam shakes his head. Embarrassed, he bites his lip and averts his gaze away from Blaine. “It’s uh. The opposite, actually.”

“What?”

Still not looking down at his boyfriend, Sam coughs, “I was trying to, ya know, _cool down_.” Face red, he finally meets Blaine’s eyes. “You’re really hot, okay? I was going up down there and I didn’t wanna like, push your boundaries or whatever.”

When Blaine finally gets what Sam’s saying, his mouth forms an ‘o’ and bites down a smile afterward. “You’re hard, is what you’re saying.”

Sam rolls his eyes, still blushing, “Yeah, okay, I’m hard.”

“Okay,” Blaine tries to say seriously, but a giggle escapes him. Sam’s not really sure what’s funny, to be honest, but he’s relieved that Blaine’s doesn’t seem to care much. “Me too.”

Sam’s mind shuts down a little. “What?”

Now sporting his own blush, Blaine grins rather wickedly up at Sam, chewing his bottom lip in a way that Sam knows he knows thoroughly distracts Sam. “Making out with my hot boyfriend on top of me? Of course I’m turned on.”

“ _Oh_.”

“So _really_ ,” Blaine says amusedly, “you don’t need to cool down. Especially by thinking about _lamps_. I _really_ don’t mind.”

“Okay, cool.” Sam weakly rasps out. They stare at each other, the air quickly regaining its previous sexual charge. “So, uhm, then. About the equator-- I mean, uh, below the belt.”

Blaine hauls Sam toward him, crashing their lips together into a heated kiss. “Did you think you needed a visa?”

Sam, in a bout of boldness, lowers his hips and presses their crotches together. They both let out something between a gasp and a moan.

“I was thinking more of the lines of how to get citizenship, actually.” Sam breathily grins.

Blaine licks his lips, smiling, “I think we can arrange something for that.”

 


End file.
